Pretty Cure Monster Mania
Pretty Cure Monster Mania is a fanseries created by MonoTheMonochrome. The theme is Halloween, monsters and learning to cope with changes in one's life. It is slated to have 35 episodes and 2 movies, one which will serve as an epilogue of the series and the other is a prequel, detailing one of the first adventures of the previous Precure. It is currently being written and can be read here. (Mono doesn't mind if people correct grammar mistakes, formatting issues etc. on this page. Comments, thoughts, discussions, theories, worries and critiques are also welcomed with open arms!) Plot List of Episodes Halloween Hills is a world where all kinds of monsters live. Some are peaceful, who rather mind their own business and mostly don't interact with humans, and some malicious, who love to spread fear around for humans. Every year, on Halloween, the portal between Halloween Hills and an island in the Human World called Seinarushima opens and the monsters are able to go to the Human world to cause some minor mischief and get candy. The malicious and dangerous ones are always prevented from crossing the portal by legendary warriors known as the Pretty Cure. But this year, a few months before Halloween, an evil demon by the name of Onibara manages to defeat the current Precure Team, turns them into small and helpless creatures, forcing them to escape. However, they are separated during the trip and, to make matters worse, one of the Hollow Changers breaks and another one winds up missing! With no one to hold the malicious monsters back this year, they will eventually be able escape on Halloween to the Human World and Onibara will break the gate separating the Halloween World and the Human World.... Meanwhile, of all the days she can oversleep, Yuina Akagawa just happens to oversleep on the very last day of school before vacation starts. It soon turns out that an old cliché has even more downsides when she arrives in a horrific scene in her classroom and finds her normal life disappearing right before her eyes as she becomes Cure Fang. But that is only the beginning of something much greater. Characters 'Pretty Cure' ' Yuina Akagawa / Cure Fang' Voiced By: Yoshino Nanjo Intro: "Pure blood lust, defeating you is a must! The charming vampire of the night, Cure Fang!" Attacks: Fang Bite, Temptation Kiss, Draining Punch, Cross Impact, Blood Edge, Hallow Festival, Candy Outburst, Monster Mania Theme Colors: Pink & Black Aged 15. Yuina isn't exactly main-character nor leader material. Sarcastic, unmotivated, somewhat anti-social and negative, but despite all that she slowly finds herself growing into a better leader over time, and a more caring person too. It's just that she can't be honest with herself and has a tendency to complain and nitpick almost anything. A trait she isn't too proud of. Yuina is quite a neat-freak who can't stand messy rooms and, despite her normally unmotivated personality, is always up to clean. She has a habit of saying 'that's stupid'. and doesn't seem to be easily impressed by anything. She's also rather stubborn and irritable. She seems to be a little embarrassed about her tastes and likes... except the drama-series 'Secrets and Tears', which is she very open and passionate about and takes every chance to gush about the badly acted and unpopular drama-series. Yuina transforms into Cure Fang and the monster she's based after is a vampire. She's the most balanced of the group, not really excelling in anything, yet not lacking in anything either. Her teeth grow noticeably sharper and Yuina is more eager to fight, and serious, as Cure Fang. ' Miku Sumire / Cure Witch' Voiced By: Emiri Kato Intro: "Hocus Pocus, it's time for you to focus! The magical monster of spells and curses, Cure Witch! Hehe!" Attacks: Grim Curse, Pumpkin Bomber, Trick Trap, Triple Blaze, Healing Hex, Shimmer Shield, Hallow Festival, Candy Outburst, Monster Mania Theme Color: Purple & Orange Aged 15. Miku is an eccentric and quirky girl who has a huge love for anything magical and/or creepy. Her intense love for anything out of the norm is rather off-putting for a lot of people, and as a result Miku is often alone. Not that she really minds since she seems to be able to enjoy herself just fine, but she also seems to treasure her newfound friends a lot and does believe in 'the power of friendship'. Miku is naturally curious and can be a little pushy at times, especially around more introvert people like Wakaba, but it's just that she wants to get to know others better, and she later tries to come off as less invading. She's also very superstitious and and keeps away from things that are said to bring bad luck. Miku's optimistic-personality sometimes puts her at odds with the negative Yuina, yet, at the same time, the two are very similar in various ways. Miku transforms into Cure Witch and the monster she's based after is a witch. She's physically the weakest of the group (to Miku's annoyance) but makes up for it with the Witch Staff, which holds some hidden, powerful abilities. Now, if it only was more predictable and easier to use.. ' Wakaba Tsukino / Cure Wolf' Voiced By: Azumi Asakura Intro: "Howling high, full moon in the Sky! The ferocious beast of the moon, Cure Wolf!" Attacks: Lunar Eclipse, Wolf Claw, Howl Rampage, Hallow Festival, Candy Outburst, Monster Mania Theme Colors: Yellow & Brown Aged 16. Wakaba is a very shy and timid girl with very little self-confidence and a stutter-problem. She can be slightly naive from time to time and has a lot of trouble with school-work. Wakaba isn't the smartest nor the most outspoken of the group, but she holds a lot of power in her body, which she sometimes doesn't seem to notice. Despite not being very brave and bad with scary stuff, Wakaba continuously proves that she is willing to face even the most frightening and dangerous obstacles when push comes to the shove. Wakaba has a huge love for retro video-games and pro-wrestling, which she and her brother are very passionate about. Wakaba transforms into Cure Wolf, and the monster she's based after is a werewolf. She's the strongest of the team and can take a lot of damage, as well pack a heavy punch. ' Andromeda Sterre 'Tomoko Hoshimoto' / Cure Aqua' Voiced By: Sakura Nogawa Intro: "Making a splash, your evildoings will be stopped in a flash! The flowing protector of the waves, Cure Aqua!" Attacks: Aqua Ray, Tail Torrent, Bubble Block, Ripple Rise, Hallow Festival, Monster Mania Theme Colors: Green & Teal Aged 15 (or so she claims). A strange girl who shows up in Seinarushima one day, coming to be from another world entirely and having some bussiness on earth. She finds the Green Hollow Changer when the group loses it after a fight. Once she hears the whole story, and the existence of a whole world for monsters, she decides to join the group, mainly in pursuit of power and to go to Halloween Hills. Meanwhile, she takes on the name Tomoko Hoshimoto. Seemingly bubbly and optimistic, Tomoko is a lively girl who is full of surprises. Her strange mannerisms and ideas may make her seem somewhat simplistic but she's a lot more intelligent, ambitious, and clever than she appears, and a bit of a compulsive liar it later turns out. She can and will use dirty tricks when needed. While quite laid-back and easy-going, Tomoko has quite some trouble adjusting on her new life and its customs. She loves taking pictures (as souvenirs!) and seems to be very interested in human technology, although she does consider it "primitive". Tomoko transforms into Cure Aqua, and she's based after a sea monster, but also an alien (a race from which Halloween World's sea monsters actually descended from). She wields the deadly combo of water and electricity in her Cure form. Due her being a monster already Tomoko doesn't experience any changes like Yuina, Miku, and Wakaba. ' Kirika Uzumaki / Cure Geist' Voiced By: Noriko Rikimaru Intro: "Peek-A-Boo, I'm going to ruin you! The mysterious spectre of the shadows, Cure Geist!" Attacks: Malice Stare, Phantom Scream, Specter Mirror, Hallow Festival, Candy Outburst, Monster Mania Theme Colors: Blue & White Kirika is an eternally smiling and sometimes disturbingly serene and calm ghost, even in the most dangerous or disturbing situations. She's often amused by fights and conflicts, and sometimes may even seek them out herself. Needless to say, she gets along very well with her partner Wisp. Kirika is rather hard to read, for the most part. She rarely, if ever, gets angry and comes off as gentle, playful and easy-going, but still has an incredibly intimidating aura around her. She seems to be unable to refuse requests from people and is the kind of person who just goes along with the ride. But in the end she rarely seems to regret anything and always fondly looks back on memories of small things and experiences. Kirika lives in a mysterious mansion deep in the woods, that is said to be haunted. Her past is an enigma and she claims to not remember her life as a human. Kirika never opens her eyes except when transformed. Kirika transforms into Cure Geist and the monster she's based after is a ghost. Kirika is the fastest of the five. Like Tomoko, Kirika doesn't experience any changes due to being a ghost already Mascots Orlok Yuina's partner and the original holder of the pink Hollow Changer. He used to be a rich and slightly spoiled vampire but got turned into a small, red-colored bat. Orlok is serious and mature but is shown to be a considerate leader who always comes up with plans and is always ready to lend a helping hand. He tends to keep his worries to himself and carry them all alone. His full name is Count Orlok Barnabas Edward Vladimir Graves, and he comes from wealthy family of pure vampires. Jacky Miku's partner and the original holder of the purple Hollow Changer. Originally a powerful witch from Halloween Hills but got turned into a small pumpkin with purple eyes. Jacky is rather meek, forgetful and emotional, which causes her to be looked after by her friends. But she has a big heart and She quickly becomes close with Miku. Her full name is Jackelyn O'Lantern and she's the daughter of a well-known potion-maker. Larry Wakaba's partner and the original holder of the yellow Hollow Changer. He used to be a feared werewolf but was transformed into a very small, brown wolf, not unlike a stuffed animal. He's very gruff and sometimes bossy towards others, especially Wakaba, and is annoyed by her shyness and constant stuttering. But he does care about his friends, a lot, and slowly turns into a more considerate guy after a while. His full name is Lawrence Lupe. Fincent Tomoko's eventual partner and the previous holder of the green Hollow Changer. When Onibara attacked he got turned into a green jellyfish. He is the only of the previous Precure who isn't able to escape to the human-world, as Fincent provides a distraction to let his friends escape, but at cost of his own freedom. Fincent is mostly calm and quiet, preferring to think before acting, which often puts him at odds with the more impulsive Larry. Though, he can get angry over small and seemingly unimportant things. His full name is Fincent Bay and he is a sea monster like Tomoko, although, unlike Tomoko, he was born in Halloween Hills. Wisp Kirika's eventual parter and the previous holder of the blue Hollow Changer. She got turned into something resembling a stereotypical 'bedsheet-ghost'. While she does manage to escape with Orlok, Jacky and Larry, she winds up missing for quite some time. Wisp is a little...odd. Always speaking with a gentle and sweet voice despite the harsh and sometimes awful words coming out of her. Of course, this means she gets along very well with Kirika. Her full name is Willow Wisp and there's almost nothing known about her before becoming a Precure, other than she was a ghost girl and that she may be the oldest of the group. 'Black Roses' A group of monsters who sided with Onibara and help her to open the gate for an eternal Halloween. Only a small group follow the demon to the Human World to defeat the Precure, find the Hollow Changers and collect Fear. It later turns out that not all monsters are completely on Onibara's side and don't support her ideals that much. Some don't want to dispose of humans, they just want to have some fun in the Human world and just joined her side to open the gate. Onibara The leader of Black Roses. A sly and devious demon with a huge love for roses, almost to the point of obsession. Despite being very manipulative and sadistic, Onibara has a calm disposition which can make a sudden turn to aggression in a mere second. She loves making humans miserable just for fun and desperately wants to collect Fear from people for a somewhat secretive goal. Shinku Kure A very loyal servant of Onibara and her current second-in-command. A charismatic and vain vampire who has a group of bats under his command. He very loyal to Onibara and her cause, firmly believing humans to be inferior. Unlike most of the members of the Black Roses, Shinku was actually born in Seinarushima before he became a vampire but is deeply ashamed of his human origins. His haughty and somewhat aloof personality makes it hard to get along with him, not that he wants to. Shinku prefers being alone, and reading romance novels. Kurenai Kure The younger sister of Shinku and fellow vampire. Unlike her brother, Kurenai doesn't seems to be nearly as loyal as Shinku is, as she's often bad-mouthing her boss behind the scenes. In front of Onibara and even her brother, Kurenai is actually quite awkward and uncomfortably submissive. Like Shinku, she also used to be human but isn't as secretive and ashamed as her brother is about it. She cares a lot about her brother, and only does what she does because her brother told her so. Her body is incredibly weak, almost to a worrying degree and can’t take much physical damage for some unknown reason. As evident by Yuina being able to punch out her fangs with a mere punch, before even transforming into a Precure. Kuroneko A somewhat mysterious black cat with the ability to turn into a human. Kuroneko is a bit of a trickster and loves to tease others, and she's very vile and nasty. Maybe even more than Onibara herself. Despite being the most powerful and useful of the group, she isn't that loyal to Onibara but still seems to hold some respect for her. She also tends to bring bad luck around those around her. Her motivations are vague at best and it's hard to know what she's thinking. Absolutely despises Cure Wolf. Boneys A skeleton in human-skin, however this doesn't stop him from falling apart from time to time. Boneys is an easy-going young man who loves singing and used to be part of a band of street artists named; 'The Skeleton Parade'. He doesn't care much about the whole conflict and considers himself a neutral at best but joined to prevent getting captured. Boneys is quickly disposed of and turned into living decoration for the hide-out of the Black Roses on Seinarushima, which he doesn't seem to mind that much. Annoying people and singing some random songs is much more fun! Kurobara Onibara's twin sister who presumably was defeated by a group of monster hunters many years ago. While she is supposedly dead, many characters claim she's still around in some form. Onryo Monsters-of-the-week. Made by planting a seed of 'fear' into a person's heart. The person will turn into a darkened humanoid-creature in shackles and chains, and causes fear to be spread around. They can be defeated by breaking the chains, which will return the person back to normal. 'Family' Hideo Akagawa Yuina's father. A friendly and easy-going man who works a trainer in the community centre. He adores all kinds of sports and activies, and is quite well known around Seinarushima. He used to be friends with both Yuina's teacher, Noriko Morino, and the librarian Eve Belmont. Akane Akagawa Yuina's mother. A gentle florist, who loves loud-music and always has her earplugs in when working. Like her husband, she's also quite well known for her social personality and beautiful bouquets. Masato Sumire Miku's father. Quiet, simple and bad at showing how he feels. He works as a security guard at the place where Kasumi's office is located. Kasumi Sumire Miku's mother. A photographer for a fashion magazine. While quite unresponsible, and often leaving her daughters alone, she's very trusting and loves her children dearly. Kaori Sumire Miku's younger sister. Four years younger than Miku but much more mature, responsible and dependable, and a little taller as well. Kaori is often doing chores around the house and wants to become a chef when she's older. She and Miku are very close. Tsuyoshi Tsukino Wakaba's older brother and also her care-taker. Tsuyoshi is a young-man in his mid-20s who has a job at the candy-shop at the small. Despite being somewhat rough with pretty much everyone, he's always kind towards Wakaba and actually doesn't have a bad bone in his body. But he does have a short fuse. He is a great cook and wants to have his own restaurant someday. Ryota & Mizuki Tsukino Wakaba and Tsuyoshi's parents. They are rarely, if ever, home and always traveling for their unknown job. They do send a lot of presents though. 'Others' Eve Belmont The sole librarian of the Lucky Library, who is a textbook example of a strict librarian. Uptight, quiet and always demanding silence. She almost always sits behind her desk in the shadows and has a 'talent' to throw books into the right shelf from her desk. She seems to have a lot of knowlegde about monsters and urban legends. Yotsuba Matsushita The neighbor of Miku. A somewhat cowardly, middle-aged man living alone with his dog, a german shephard named Wolfie. He's known for his trade-mark shirt with a big, four-leaf clover on it. But ironically, he seems to be a heavy bad-luck magnet and often finds himself falling victim to various monsters and the Black Roses. Noriko Morino The girls' homeroom teacher. Noriko is quite strict and often overestimates her students' strength but is well meaning and often regrets it when it turns out she pushed her students too far. Has a habit to give rather unusual punishments. And those often involve physical training, such as running laps, or doing pushups. Mina Fukawa Izayoi Mizuki King Hallow The ruler of Halloween Hills and a rather old demon. While he used to be a notorious tyrant in a far off past, he has completely changed and turned into a gentle, understanding and wise ruler. Or at least tries to be, since he can lose his temper at the most unexpected of times. He's also a father figure to almost all monsters, especially the previous Precure, who he took under his wing when they were chosen. King Hallow's fate is unknown after the Black Roses' attack. 'Movie Characters' October The villain of the first movie. A demon girl with long, red hair, pale skin and dressed in a pitch black kimono. She looks roughly like a 8-10 year old child. But, being a demon, it’s likely she’s much older. October still acts like a child though. A cruel and immature girl who thinks of everything as a game, with the Precure as her pawns to play with. She traps the Precure into her playhouse and have them fight against her toys to amuse her. But who exactly is she? And where does she even come from? *'Doll Fang' *'Doll Witch' *'Doll Wolf' *'Doll Aqua' *'Doll Geist' Items Hollow Changers The transformation devices, which resembles a ring with a small, colored diamond in it. In order to transform the Cures yell "Boo Boo Bogey! Monster Change!" and kiss the ring. Pumpkin Box A little box which resembles a pumpkin. Each time an Onryo is purified, a Trick Candy is created and put in the box. These little candies can be eaten during fights to gave the eater a special ability for a short period of time. Each and every candy is different and all have different abilities. Locations Halloween Hills A world filled with monsters of all kinds. Every year on Halloween they travel to Seinarushima celebrate Halloween, which is a kind of a big deal and is always seen as a tradition. Depite its somewhat dark architecture and eternal dark sky, there's almost always a festive, easy-going atmosphere. Makes up for its lack of sunlight with a lot of streetlamps and various other sources of light. *'Hallow's Castle': A huge, Victorian style castle owned by the current ruler of Halloween Hills. It's very easy to get lost in. *'Candy City': The capital city of Halloween Hills. Very, very large and it's split up in many, smaller districts (all named after various candies). *'Tower of Torment': A prison in form of a incredibly tall tower, which holds notorious criminals. *'Spellbound Academy': The only magic academy in Halloween Hills. Its primary focus is to help young wizards and witches learn and control their magic. Jacky studied here before becoming Precure. *'Moonlight Woods' *'Weaver Way' *'Maple Valley' *'Twilight Garden': A huge yet isolated garden which contains the entrance to the Human World. It's filled with all kind of beautiful flowers, some even gaining life on their own. Both Onibara and Kurobara were born here. There is also a small cottage, though nobody lives in there anymore. **'The Gate' Seinarushima The island where the story takes place. Seinarushima is a huge island filled with small houses. It has a big mall and lots of trees and forests around. The island is also noticeable for being directly connected to Halloween Hills, as the portal seems to be somewhere on the island however no human knows of this. Despite its rich assortments of shops, it's not very popular with tourists because of its rather creepy atmosphere. *'Fukutoku Junior High School': The school Yuina, Miku and later Wakaba and Tomoko attend. *'Fukutoku Elementary School': The school Miku's younger, Kaori, sister attends. It is next to its Junior High counterpart. *'Holy Mall': A huge, indoor mall in the exact center of the island. No matter how crazy, there will be a shop for it in here. A lot of shops give out free candy. *'Lucky Library': The sole library of Seinarushima, and owned by the single librarian Eve Belmont. The girls often find themselves drawn to the big building filled with literature. *'The Old Mansion': A mysterious mansion appearing in the forest. It is Kirika's self-proclaimed home and seems to appear and disappear at random... well, at least to a human eye. Movies Pretty Cure Monster Mania The Movie: The Play-house of fright! The Movie of Pretty Cure Monster Mania, which also serves as an epilogue of sorts, as it takes place quite some years after the finale of the and focuses on the Precure's reunion party. Said party is ruined when the Precure are trapped in a doll-like house and have to turn to their powers one last time to escape and defeat the one behind it. Pretty Cure Monster Mania The Second Movie: Fireflies A prequel movie, detailing one of the adventures of the Previous Precure. The first time Orlok, Jacky, Larry, Zeta and Wisp are tasked to protect the human world, things go an unexpected turn when they accidentally end up in Seinarushima before it's even Halloween. Now, stranded on a completley new world, the group must try to find a way back home, without revealing their secret, of course. But that will prove to be quite a challenge. Especially when Orlok, being hormone driven teenager he is, starts having feelings for... a human? Trivia *All pictures were created with Kisekae. But proceed with caution, the site is Not Safe For Work. *Many characters‘ names are references to various horror media. **Orlok is obliviously named after Count Orlok from the 1922 film Nosferatu. But his many other names also carry little nods towards other ‘vampires’. ***Barnabas is from Barnabas Collins, a popular fictional character from the daytime show Dark Shadows. ***Edward is actually a little humorous nod towards Edward Cullen from the (infamous) Twilight series. ***His third name, Vladimir, comes from real-life Vlad The Impaler. Whose name was the basis for Bram Stoker’s Dracula. **Larry is named after the protagonist of the 1941 movie The Wolf Man, Lawrence ‘Larry’ Talbot. **Eve Belmont is a big walking reference to the Castlevania (Akumajō Dracula) video game series. Being a monster hunter, carrying a whip as her main weapon and various other weapons and relics to help destroy monsters. Her big hatred for vampires is a subtle reference to Dracula being the main villain in most of the games. But her surname is the force that drives it all home. *The author absolutely loves the Monster-theme (which is why this fanseries was created in the first place) and gets ecstatic when she hears someone also using a monster/halloween-thematic. *The mascots in this series were all Precure before the story starts, that makes this technically the only fanseries of the author which features male Cures. *Special thanks to User:Cure_Alumi and User:Cureshoujo for helping to choose the names for Cure Fang and Cure Aqua's upgrades. Gallery Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Mono's fanseries